Beeing done with it
by BlackBunnysite
Summary: John helps out a few mutant kids and Bobby has a breakdown.
1. Chapter 1 I'm not gone

**Beeing done with it **

**Author: BlackBunny**

**Series: Movievers, after X-3 it's kind of AU but not really.**

**E Mail: BlackBunnyvorsicht-bissig.de**

**Rating: R...just to be sure. **

**Summary: John has an encounter with some mutant kids and decides to help them out and Bobby has a breakdown.**

**Archive/Distribution: Dry-Ice... **

**Category : Angst, hurt, slash, sex in later chapters. **

**Spoilers: All x-Men films**

**Parings: Bobby"Iceman"Drake/St.John"Pyro"Allerdyce and some more who watch from the sidelines...**

**Chapter one: I'm not gone...**

**Warnings: slash...languege..a lot of swearing. Violence, hints of terrible pasts.**

**Second Warnings: I'm a german girl so it might be teribble to read for some of **

**you. I'm not that good in english**

**Disclaimer: I don't get any fucking money! I just play with the boys for he hell of it and I don't give a damn that it wasn't me who created them.**

**Authors Notes : Please go easy on me here, normally don't write in english...**

**Chapter one: I'm not gone...**

**He wasn't afraid of the dark. He never was. Not when he could light it up with the flick of a finger.  
John was never one to be afraid of anything besides losing someone he loved, and  
human nature.  
Because all humans, and a lot of mutants too, tended to be cruel, because they  
hated what they couldn't understand.  
**

**The dark alleys he walked down looked the same as those he had walked before.  
But since Alcatraz he can only walk in the dark.  
The government would lock him up if he was found out, if he was recognized. But  
here in the dark no one would see him.  
Well, no one on friendly terms with the police, anyway.  
**

**His thoughts went to the fight again. When Iceman had knocked him out. A smile  
playing along his fine features.  
As if he hadn't seen it coming. As if anything Iceman was capable of would  
surprise him. The instant he had started his fire he knew he couldn't win unless he gave it everything he had.  
But he hadn't, he never would.  
Maybe Bobby didn't miss or even care about him anymore, but he still cared about Bobby.  
And that'll never change.  
John had his reasons to leave, had his reasons to follow Erik. But on Alcatraz  
everything had changed.  
It wasn't the fact that Magneto was cut off from his powers now, or that the  
Brotherhood no longer existed.  
His reasons left him when the X-Men appeared. When he saw them.  
Pete, his silver metal body.  
Kitty, shivering but still holding her ground.  
And Bobby.  
Bobby with fear and determination in his bright blue eyes. Looking as beautiful  
as he did the first time they met.**

**It was then that all his reasons came crashing down, and he realized it   
was all for nothing.  
When he had gone with Erik, he sure as hell knew, the others thought he betrayed  
them just because he wanted to play terrorist.  
That he just wanted to defy authority.  
That he liked the rush of adrenaline more than the friendship they shared.  
**

**But that was fare from the truth.**

**He went because of the rage and fear he felt, when the soldiers burst into HIS home.  
When they hunted down his friends and he had to run for his life, with Bobby, Rouge and Logan by his side.  
He knew then that his home would never be safe again, and that if he didn't do  
something, one day he'd hold the cold, lifeless body of a friend in his arms.  
The government had purposely broken their lives apart, and would do it again if  
the mutants didn't take control.  
John knew he could not live with it, if one of the people he loved died from  
THEIR hands and he never had attempted to stop it.  
**

**It was logical for him to follow Erik then.  
But when he saw them there. His former friends, desperately fighting for the  
things they believed in, he knew it was over for him.  
He also knew they could so totally take them down, even if they were only six.  
They were a real team, and John knew what this word meant.  
**

**They could rely on each other, could be sure their friends were there to stand  
beside them.  
And John knew **_**his fight **_**was over, because even if he would never admit it out loud, he had fighted to save the ones he loved.**

**To make sure they wouldn't be put on the to-kill-or-study government list.**

**But it wouldn't be better if they died because of other mutants.**

**He was quite sure that Erik had noticed the way, all of his flying cars seemed to fall where no one else was. That Erik knew they should have hit some of his targets and that he'd been kind of annoyed that these pathetic humans were so quick.  
**

**But they weren't.  
Pyro always had a habit of keeping his secrets.  
Mostly to keep his strength hidden.  
Better for others to think him weak and be unprepared to fight him, than laughing at his rotting corpse.  
He had never told Magneto that as well as controlling fire, he could also  
move things engulfed by flame.  
**

**If he had known...well, it would have made more sense to Erik that his   
car-missiles didn't hit anything he aimed for.**

Sighing, John made his way around the next corner.  
Wishing he had thought more clearly when he first joined the brotherhood.  
But those kinds of thoughts were cast aside as he heard a loud scream.  
Turning to the left he followed the noises, and heard cold laughs and screeching   
shouts from a corner of the next alley.  


**Normally he wouldn't have bothered, but the voice...  
It sounded so young and feminine...like the one he heard only in his worst   
nightmares.**

As he rounded the corner his eyes flew to the three men standing in the  
street, building a circle and laughing heartlessly at the small figures at their  
feet.

A boy with black hair, only 12 or 13, unconscious and pale like the moon,   
little drops of blood clinging to his forehead.

And an even younger girl, crying and sniffing, shouting at the men to leave them  
alone.  
She had dark blond hair, and little blue horns peaking out of the top of her head.  


**//So she's either wearing them for fun or she's a mutant.// John thought while  
flicking up his wrist lighters with a loud snap.**

The three guys turned to look at him, clearly surprised.

"If you're good boys and go now, I won't torch your sorry asses!" said John, putting as much arrogance into his voice as he could muster, because he knew that it'd piss them off.  
Hell, it would piss everyone off and he died to fry that pathetic buggers a bit. Or a bit more.

**"Watch your mouth kid, and leave. You're don't want to mess with us, little   
shit!" One of them was shouting at him.  
**

**"You'd be better off if you ran now, dickhead. I'm not as nice as I look," he  
retorted, grinning his most evil smile.  
He knew his second insult had made it, 'cause guys like that were always easy.**

"You'll regret that, shithead!" the biggest of them sneered and the three of  
them moved towards him, away from the children.

//Perfect!// he thought while forming three separate balls of fire behind his  
back.  


**"Well, you can't say I didn't warn you, fucktard!" He shrugged his shoulders, and still grinning let the fireballs fly straight towards them.  
Each one hitting the target in the pants.**

Screaming more in shock than in pain, they ran down the alley while trying to   
snuff the flames by rolling on the ground. Pyro had put the flames on low  
temperature, they wouldn't even get any dangerous burn marks out of it.  
But sure as hell they would watch their mouth better around others for a while.

John just paced towards the children the girl looking at him afraid.  
"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." He knelt down by the boy, feeling for  
a pulse.  
It was strong and even. Nothing to worry about but he better get the child to a  
hospital.  
"The...they...hit him..."the blonde girl whispered and sniffed again.  


**"Don't worry, we'll get him some help!" With that he picked the boy up and gave  
her a reassuring smile.  
"I'm John. What's your name?"**

"Patricia...but they just call me Pika." She whispered and stood up as well. She  
grabbed something off the ground and John noticed it was a dark green cap. She  
put it on her head and fisted one of her small hands in his leather jacket.

//Hides the horns, must be a mutant.//

"Nice to meet you, Pika."  


**666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666**

**"There's no permanent damage done, but he needs at least a day of bedrest,"  
the stern-looking doctor told John.  
He didn't know what to make of that. It wasn't like he had to ponder it for   
long.  
He would just make sure to get them both home and **_**be done with it**_**.  
Pika sat at the boy's bedside, holding his hand. The door to the room was open,  
so John could see them both.  
**

**"You can tell his parents then!" he answered just to make sure she understood  
that they were not his.**

"Oh, well we'll have to call them at once then." She looked at him expectantly.

John just shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, I don't know their parents or their  
number. I just picked them up in an alley two streets down from here. He was  
injured so I got him here."  


**The doctor sighed, frustrated. "Well, I guess that's some problem. Maybe  
they have no home at all! I'll just ask her and if she doesn't tell, the police'll have to be called..."**

Pyro just nodded and turned to leave. It wasn't his problem any more.  
Even if Pika slightly reminded him of her, she wasn't.  
//But I guess that's why I couldn't just walk away...// He smiled sadly looking   
over his shoulder at the little blond girl.  


**Outside he sat on a low wall, taking out his cigarettes and lighting one.  
Inhaling deeply he let out a small sigh.  
It wouldn't do any good to drift in the past. It never did.**

When he was half way through his cigarette, he saw the door of the Clinic open.  
It was Pika and her friend, sneaking through the doors and once out running to  
the opposite side of the street as fast as they could.  


**Pyro sighed again.  
A part of him knew that this wasn't his business and that he should just walk to  
his apartment.  
But he also knew that he wouldn't find any peace of mind if he just let them slip.**

Throwing his cigarette to the ground he ran after them.

//I swear, I'll never admit that to anyone. Not even Bobby, who, by all means,  
IS the greatest softy in the world.//

**666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666**


	2. Chapter 2 Missing you

**Beeing done with it **

**Chapter two: Missing you...**

**Author: BlackBunny**

**Series: Movievers, after X-3 it's kind of AU but not really.**

**E Mail: BlackBunnyvorsicht-bissig.de**

**Rating: R...just to be sure. **

**Summary: John has an encounter with some mutant kids and decides to help them out and Bobby has a breakdown.**

**Archive/Distribution: Dry-Ice... **

**Category : Angst, hurt, slash, sex in later chapters. **

**Spoilers: All x-Men films**

**Parings: Bobby"Iceman"Drake/St.John"Pyro"Allerdyce and some more who watch from the sidelines...**

**Warnings: slash...languege..a lot of swearing. Violence, hints of terrible pasts.**

**Chapter two: Missing you...**

**  
The danger room always was a relief for him.  
There he could let his powers go or just blow off some steam. Bobby was never one to run from his problems, anyway, but he couldn't let go of the last fight.  
He couldn't let it vanish from his mind.  
He now fought against a holographic image of Mystique, giving all he needed to just to go to the next level.  
It was frustrating. Rogue was finally cured and she really liked it. She liked her new ability to touch others. She still had a thing for Logan, so she had just decided to "let HIM go".  
Well, Bobby didn't mind at all. Yes, he liked her and felt affection towards her, but they both always knew they weren't meant to be.  
It had been just a matter of time.**

Then at their last mission she had gotten her powers back. She was so frightened and disappointed that she wasn't even able to answer through her headset.  
When they found her she was sitting in a corner of the building, a pale body lying next to her.  
It was one of the mutants they had to arrest; he was dead.  
She was so out of herself that only Logan had managed to get through her. They'd been silent the whole way home.  
Dr. McCoy took some tests on her then.  
She'd gotten herself some new powers when she absorbed the other mutant and she was kind of happy about it.  
Bobby didn't understand fully how it worked but besides her own power, which she was able to control at will now, she could also fly.

Rogue was still touchy on the subject but apparently she was alright.

Then with the professor back in his new, kind of borrowed, body and Jean showing up once more, it was all starting to get normal again.  
He snorted.  
Who had thought their back-from-the-dead-teacher had more lives than a cat?! She had been able to get Scott out of her mind and into his own body again.  
Even for mutants they were quite a bunch of fucking weird retards.  
He was kind of happy they were back, though. That way he didn't have to feel too guilty that he missed HIM.

Kick. Hop. Punch.Kick.

Bobby knew why he couldn't let go. He knew he hadn't won on Alcatraz. He knew that John hadn't given him his best.  
And he hated to be bested by someone who had hurt him that much.  
They all thought it wouldn't bother him, that everything was fine and he'd let them believe it.  
As the weeks had passed by, he had hidden everything, kept it bottled up. He'd always have to leave the room if they started talking about the Brotherhood.  
He just couldn't take it. To think about him. To remember how close they had been. He wished he had kissed him. Just once. Just to show him how much he cared.

Hop.Punch.Kick.Turn.Getting faster.  


**He never dared to try. He blamed himself, always had. He should have seen, should have known, that John was drifting away.  
Everything was pure chaos, back then.  
Still. Bobby should have known.**

"Level 29 clear. Move on to next Level. Powers not allowed. Hand to hand combat only."

The blue figure vanished and was replaced by another.

Cold dread spread through his veins, making him tremble a little bit. He nearly missed the first hit, but he caught himself and moved on.

Bobby looked into dark brown eyes as they circled each other, watching the devilish smirk at the corner of those perfect lips.  
Wishing to touch them, to kiss them.

Kick.Hop.Turn.Punch.

Maybe John hadn't missed him or cared, but HE did.  
And he would never stop.  
Bobby could feel the familiar tightening in his chest that normally just occurred at night when he was alone in their bedroom, curling up beneath his sheets and praying and begging that everything was just a nightmare.  
Hoping that he would suddenly hear bare feet padding on the ground and John tugging his sheets away and asking him what was wrong.  
Taking him in his arms and making him feel safe again.

Jumping high.Kick.Punch.Falling on the floor.Turn up again.

But he would never feel that way again. As he had when John had consoled him, after Bobby had a particularly awful dream, again.  
No, they would only meet if the battle would start anew.  
They would face each other and maybe kill each other, eventually.  
Bobby knew he wasn't ready, yet.  
He couldn't do it now, maybe never, but the others relied on him and saw him as the leader of the second X-Team.  
He had to win. He had to win. He had to win!

Kick to John's chest. Pushing him against the wall.

He had won. He had won.  
The real John, sure as hell, would smirk evilly at him now. Maybe pointing out that he hadn't paid enough attention or saying that he just wanted to let Bobby win once, for he could kick Iceman's ass whenever he wanted.

The tightening in his chest grew and besides the sweat on his body he could now feel the wetness of his lashes. He hadn't even noticed that he had started to cry.

"Level failed. Rule broken. Powers used in hand to hand combat," the monotonic voice droned and Bobby noticed the ice that had crept all over John's hands and arms.  
The fake Pyro disappeared, leaving Iceman staring at the wall.

//Why did you go? Why can't you come back?// He shivered and let out a low sob.  
His legs were shaking with the effort of holding his body up.

It felt as if someone would wrench his heart out leaving it battered and bruised. His shoulders slumped forward and he just let his tears fall down.

The pain was too strong. It hurt too much.  
With furious force he shoved his iced fist into the wall.  
A scream, thick with emotions, leaving his sore throat: "FUCK YOU, ALLERDYCE!"

Bobby crumbled to the floor, his back against the wall and leaning his head on his knees he started crying silently.

//Come back! Come back!//

Jean sighed as she and the others waited in the observation room for Bobby to end his session.  
He was already far ahead of the others and Scott had decided to give him today off, but the boy just couldn't sit still if his life depended on it.

Logan and Rogue both sat on two chairs next to each other.  
Kitty and Pete were having a quiet conversation, while looking worriedly at Iceman's performance.  
They were all worried about him.  
He had pushed himself too hard and it seemed that he wouldn't stop even if they told him to.

Scott and Ororo both stood on each side of her watching their former student.

He had just completed Level 29 and the others stood up, watching through the glass wall.

Scott was about to stop the session when the figure of Pyro appeared across from Bobby.

"I think that's it for now," her boyfriend said but she put a hand on his arm.  
She had noticed the slight shift of Bobby's body and the strong emotions coursing through him really hit her hard.  
"No, let him," she told Scott and even though he looked kind of surprised he nodded.

They all saw the battle Bobby put up, not only the fist fight but also the hurt that crossed his face now and then.

Jean heard small gasps from Rogue and Kitty when the first tears fell from Iceman's lashes.  
She heard Logan sigh in resignation, as if he was not the least bit surprised.  
She felt Scott and Storm tense beside her.

She could feel Bobby. His hurt, his anger, his longing. His love.

She had to concentrate harder just to keep from falling on the floor.

Then the fight was over and Bobby had won. Hadn't he?  
"Level failed. Rule broken. Powers used in hand to hand combat."

They all saw his body shiver after John's figure disappeared.  
Most of them widening their eyes as Bobby hit the wall with his fist and the following scream racing through the empty hall.

As he had slumped down against the wall his head on his knees and his hand gripping his hair, he started sobbing.  
Jean knew she would never forget this for the rest of her life, her heart filling with hurt as she saw his pain.

Scott was the first to move.  
He went into the room with long strides and the others followed suit.

Bobby knew his love for John ran deeper than every boundary he felt for the others, his friends.  
John was different. He was his counterpart: always in his thoughts, but always out of reach, even when John had still lived within these walls. There were always secrets he would never tell. He would never admit that he too needed friends and family.  
He gripped his hair and bit his lips. Not able to control his sobs.

A warm hand on the top of his head made him look up.  
Scott was kneeling beside him, saying something to him, but he couldn't grasp it.  
Behind Scott he saw the others watching him with worry and sadness.  
They probably had seen everything.  
But Bobby just didn't care anymore.  
He was too tired, too hurt. Sniffing, he threw himself at the older man and cried silently into his chest.  
Scott's arms surrounded him tight and safe. It wasn't enough. It wasn't John's embrace.

"...it's alright, Bobby. It's okay..." he heard his former teacher and friend saying, caressing his back.

"No..." he whispered. "It's not...I shouldn't feel this pain...I shouldn't...shouldn't miss..."

Now he felt another hand on his shoulder and he knew it was Jean.

"It's okay, to miss him...you can't change the way you feel," she answered his unannounced doubts.

"He's...such a jerk." Bobby nearly choked on his own words. "He didn't fight me. He just gave in."

At this Logan raised one eyebrow and said "From what I saw then the two of you were really going at each other!"

The blond mutant shook his head. "We did that before. When...when you didn't watch...we would sneak in here at night...and try out how far we could go...I have turned to ice before. He knew I could do that...he knew only if he put his fire on the highest degree...it would hurt me...but he didn't even try..."

Bobby's grip around Cyclops grew tighter, desperately needing something to hang on to.

"That bastard, he did that just to play with me and I want to hate him for that...but...I can't...God help me but I...I love him too much to hate him..."

He trembled again making Scott holding him tighter, while the older man let him cry into his shoulder.

**Hmm??? So what? Okay? OOC? Crazy? What ever you've got to say, I'd like to hear it! **


	3. Chapter 3 Follow me

**Beeing done with it **

**Chapter three: Follow me...**

**Author: BlackBunny**

**Series: Movievers, after X-3 it's kind of AU but not really.**

**E Mail: BlackBunnyvorsicht-bissig.de**

**Rating: R...just to be sure. **

**Summary: John has an encounter with some mutant kids and decides to help them out and Bobby has a breakdown.**

**Archive/Distribution: Dry-Ice... **

**Category : Angst, hurt, slash, sex in later chapters. **

**Spoilers: All x-Men films**

**Parings: Bobby"Iceman"Drake/St.John"Pyro"Allerdyce and some more who watch from the sidelines...**

**Warnings: slash...languege..a lot of swearing. Violence, hints of terrible pasts.**

**Second Warnings: I'm a german girl so it might be teribble to read for some of **

**you. I'm not that good in english**

**Disclaimer: I don't get any fucking money! I just play with the boys for he hell of it and I don't give a damn that it wasn't me who created them.**

**Authors Notes : Please go easy on me here, normally don't write in english...**

**Chapter three: Follow me...**

It had been really easy to find them. They weren't as fast as he was and they obviously didn't know how to watch their back more carefully.

He followed Pika and her friend to one of the old rotten houses. It confirmed his beliefs that they didn't have any parents who cared for them.

That really wasn't a surprise. Mutant kids were often thrown out when they were recognized and John was very sure by now that the boy was a mutant too.  
He wouldn't hang around with the girl if he wasn't.  
Silently, he sneaked into the old building, looking around for the kids.  
He heard faint voices, seemingly arguing about something.

As he rounded a corner, he saw five kids sitting around a small fire.   
Besides Pika, there were two other girls and two boys growling at each other over the fire.  
The girls were all huddled together and seemed to watch the boys with worry and annoyance.

"We've got to move. The stupid doctor will no doubt tell the police what you look like. I don't want to end up in a fucking foster home again, or worse, in some laboratory," the green haired boy said, glaring at his friend.

The black haired boy, whom John had brought to the hospital, sneered.  
"Even if she did, it wouldn't matter. Those pathetic humans are not going to care about some street kids enough to search for them!"

"Well, no, but as I know you, you made quite an impression on them, didn't you!?" green haired guy snapped.

Rolling his eyes, the other retorted "No. If you haven't noticed yet, I've got a wound on my forehead and I'm not in the mood to risk a larger headache than I already have. They'll forget about us soon."

The other one wanted to say something more but one of the girls, maybe ten or eleven from her looks, stood up.  
She glared at them both and her wavy red locks seemed to fly around her head for a moment.

"Shut up; the both of you. We can discuss this in the morning. I don't want you to have your arguments with Pika and Nora in the room."

The two girls still on the ground looked relieved and grateful for this. They didn't seem to like it when the boys had a fight.

John thought it was time to reveal himself so he took some steps forward and said "She is right you know. It's not a good time of night to bitch at each other and I seem to remember that the doctor said you would need to stay in bed for one day." He looked at the black-haired boy with a serious face and waited for them to say something.

Instead of any words, the green headed boy flipped his hands up and suddenly plants sprouted out of the ground underneath John and wound themselves around his ankles.

//Well, that's interesting!// he thought while flicking up his lighter and burning the plants to ashes.

"Relax kid. I'm neither a cop nor a social worker," he said smiling a little and winking at Pika.

She looked a little surprised but smiled back and stood up.  
Reluctantly, she ran towards him and said "What are you doing here? I thought you were gone!"  
The other kids just stared and tried to figure out who he was and how Pika knew him.

"Well, I was sitting outside the hospital when the two of you went into hiding. And since I figured what that meant, I thought it would be better to see if you're both okay," he answered, grinning.

Pika grinned back and grasped his hand, leading him near the fire and urging him to sit down.  
When he did she leaned against him and said "Thanks for saving Arthur and me."

He snorted and told her with amusement "No need for that, Pika. It was fun to torch those idiots a little."

"That was you?" the black haired boy asked.

Pyro just shrugged it off but the redhead sat down on his other side and explained "Still, thanks. They could both be dead now if you hadn't done anything. We really owe you something for that."

The look in her eyes was both thankful and afraid. When her trembling hand fell on his knee, he knew why.  
Both of the boys were tense and threw him dirty looks.  
Softly, he pushed her hand away and smiled sadly.  
"No, you don't. You don't have to repay me...in any way, alright?"

With this, the tension was gone and the others just sat down across from him.  
//Poor kid. Don't even want to know what she's been through.//

"So, are you all mutants?" he asked earning some suspicious looks from the boys.

"No, Nora isn't but she could be. She's still just seven. My sister, by the way," the redhead told him as she gestured towards the brown-haired girl beside her. "I'm Sally or Maat if you like and that..." she pointed towards the plant guy,"...is Drew..."

"Call me Vain. I don't like Drew," the boy snapped and gave Sally an annoyed glare.

"Alright. Very impressive what you did there." Pyro answered and set his sight on the black haired boy then. His short strands of hair falling into his eyes.

The guy kind of grumbled "Arthur...but I prefer Law."

John nodded and asked "So you all stay together, hm? How long have you lived that way?"

Nora shrugged and raised her small voice. "One year for me and Sis. For Pika, Law and Vain it's been two years."  
"It's not easy, but we manage to survive." Sally added.

Pyro shook his head. "Sounds like my days out, but I was alone then. You're lucky to have each other." 

"You were a street kid too?" Pika asked and watched him interested.

He nodded. "Yes, I was. But then some really nice people picked me up and let me live with them."  
The children frowned slightly and he knew there could be just two reasons.  
Either they didn't believe that there really were people like that or they thought he was hiding something.

Pyro sighed again.  
"Look, I don't want to sound like I'm giving advice, but I know a place were you could live, without fearing they discover your powers and throw you out."

He waited for them to say something. Okay, he had run, but that didn't mean he wouldn't know that no place was better for them than the institute. Xavier would, of course, take them in. He just had to call them, tell them were the kids were and be done with it.

"Why are you telling us this?" Law asked suspiciously.

"Because I know that place, I was there too, and it would be mean not to mention it."  
"We don't know you! Why should we trust you?" snapped Vain angrily.

"Because I rescued two friends of yours and as you have maybe noticed I'm far older and more experienced with my powers. Therefore, I know what I can do. If I wanted to hurt you in any way, I would have already done that."

"How do we get there?" asked Pika, very interested.

"Well, I've got to make a call and they'll pick you up." he stated as he got up.  
"You know, I said you don't need to thank me for saving you, but still there's something you could do."

"And what would that be?" Arthur asked with mild annoyance.

"Promise to wait for me to return. You don't have to go with the people I'm about to call or stay there if you don't want to but stay here until I return. Promise?"

"Promise!" Pika, Nora and Sally yelled in unison.

"Promise!" Vain nodded.  
"All right, but don't take to long!" answered Law, grumbling.

"...The number you called is not available...The number you called is not available..."

"Fuck!" angry, he hung up and dialed another number.

"Hello, communication center LA. How might I help you?" he heard a female voice.

"I need the number of the Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters in Westchester."  
He waited patiently for the woman to speak again. After several moments she told him "I'm sorry sir, but it's a secret number. I'm not allowed to give it out."

Pyro sighed, frustrated.  
"What about Dr. Jean Grey in Westchester?"

"Sorry it's the same there."

"Scott Summers or Ororo Munroe?"

"No, sir. All these numbers are secret to anyone."

"Thanks!" he barked into the phone and hung it up.

//So, what AM I going to do now?// he thought, angered. 

**He couldn't let the kids stay here. They had to be at the institute. **

**John really didn't know what possessed him all of a sudden but he had to make sure that they got there. **

**//Hopefully it isn't old baldy playing with my mind!// **

**But, hell, he would know. The feeling he had that one time the professor had read him wasn't anything one could forget. **

**His head was still clear so, no, it wasn't Xavier! **

**Maybe it was because he knew exactly what kind of life they led. **

**Maybe it was because they reminded him of himself. **

**He sighed again and made his way back to the children. **

**//Well, I guess I've got to get them there myself.// **

**A humorless smile spread across his face as he walked down the streets to the kids' house.**

**It had been easy to get them a car. After all, Erik had made sure that John would have enough money if anything ever happened to him and Mystique. **

**He had also made John study science and literature and all that shit he would have done at Xavier's too. **

**Only it was more difficult than the things he had learned at the institute. A lot more difficult. **

**Hell, that was the first time John had regretted joining the brotherhood. **

**But at the same time he had liked it. No one else besides him had been treated that way. No one else had been given as much attention from Erik and Raven as he had. **

**He also had been the only one, besides Mystique who was allowed to deny a mission without getting in trouble. It made him feel good. **

**He concentrated on the street again, managing to keep the speed up as he drove through the country. **

**Packed in the car with all his belongings and the few things the kids owned, he thought about the place he would go after leaving the children at the mansion. **

**He was kind of annoyed that he had to leave LA behind, but it would be impractical to come back. **

**The kids knew that he lived in the city and if he brought them to Westchester, sure as hell, the mighty X-men would know too. **

**So he had to think about somewhere else. **

**Maybe he could go to Florida or Hawaii. England would be nice too, or Brazil? **

**The girls were sleeping with Vain in the backseat who tried to stay awake but failing miserably. **

**And Law sat beside John, arms crossed over his chest and staring into the night. **

**Pyro couldn't believe he really had picked them up and was now driving to his former home. **

**But he wouldn't go inside with them. He would let them hop out to walk down the last few meters. **

**Then he would drive somewhere else and _be finally done with this!!! _**

**Otherwise he would just find himself being locked up in some cell and getting pity visits from Xavier, trying to get through him and telling him all this shit about redemption. **

**He wouldn't be able to take it. **

**Fuck. He would never want it. **

**//Don't lie. You want it! You always wanted him to like you….but you're never gonna admit it out loud!// **

"**How long do we need?" Law didn't even look at him when he asked. **

"**5 days. It would be shorter if one of you would be old enough to drive, but so we have to make a break when the sun turns out. I'm checking us into some hotel or the kind if we find one." **

**Law just nodded and leaned his head against the window. **

"**Why are you doing this for us?" **

"**Because you remind me of my past." **

**They said nothing more until it was time to take the break…**


	4. Chapter 4 The guilt is ours

**Beeing done with it **

**Chapter four: The guilt is ours...**

**Author: BlackBunny**

**Series: Movievers, after X-3 it's kind of AU but not really.**

**E Mail: BlackBunnyvorsicht-bissig.de**

**Rating: R...just to be sure. **

**Summary: John has an encounter with some mutant kids and decides to help them out and Bobby has a breakdown.**

**Category : Angst, hurt, slash, sex in later chapters. **

**Spoilers: All x-Men films**

**Parings: Bobby"Iceman"Drake/St.John"Pyro"Allerdyce and some more who watch from the sidelines...**

**Warnings: slash...languege..a lot of swearing. Violence, hints of terrible pasts.**

**Second Warnings: I'm a german girl so it might be teribble to read for some of **

**you. I'm not that good in english**

**Disclaimer: I don't get any fucking money! I just play with the boys for he hell of it and I don't give a damn that it wasn't me who created them.**

**Authors Notes : Please go easy on me here, normally don't write in english...**

**Chapter four: The guilt is ours...**

**Chapter four: The guilt is ours…**

**When Bobby woke up again he was in his room tucked under the blankets and in his pajamas.**

**He didn't know what happened at first, but when he saw the paper on his desk and recognized Scott's handwriting, it all came back again.**

**His cheeks grew hot and he tucked his head under the sheets.**

**He had made a total fool of himself in front of his former teachers and his team.**

**If Jubilee had been there too, it would have been all over the school in less than 20 minutes, for sure.**

**But Jubilee wouldn't be back until a few more days.**

**She was visiting a friend.**

**He was grateful for that. He couldn't take her fussing over him with worry and telling him how much she understood him.**

**True, out of all of them at the school she would understand him best, but not enough.**

**Well, maybe Logan would too because he still loved Jean and wanted her back, even after she had killed the Professor…or so.**

**But it was different with John.**

**John had left because he didn't care.**

**Because he didn't want to stay with them, even after all the years they had been friends. **

**It hurt like hell that John just didn't care now and then. **

**He liked to think that they were friends once but it just couldn't be true.**

**If they had been, he wouldn't be gone.**

**Bobby turned onto his back, staring at the ceiling. It was cold in there. It always was since John was gone.**

**He should've been used to the cold, but that didn't mean he liked it.**

**With John he had been able to stand the cold. He was able to like his powers and be fond of them, but he wasn't strong enough to do it alone.**

**When someone knocked on the door he turned on his side again.**

**Sure, he needed his friends, now more than ever, but he couldn't deal with their disbelief or disappointment.**

**The door slid open and closed again.**

**He heard silent steps approaching him and felt the side of his bed sink.**

"**Bobby, are you awake?" It was Kitty.**

"**Yeah…." he answered, his voice barely above a whisper.**

**She laid down beside him and wound her arm around his waist, pressing herself into his back.**

"**You don't need to explain or feel shy about this. We understand. We all miss him. And before you say something, all of us are or were in love with someone. We don't judge you and we'll always be there if you need help." With this she kissed him on the cheek and caressed his head with her other hand.**

**He sighed in relief and closed his eyes.**

"**Thanks, Kitty. You know, I need you all….but John…he knows my secrets, my weaknesses, my strengths. And I know his. I just can't grasp it. Why did he leave?! Sometimes it's so surreal that I expect him to run into the room and throw a tantrum because of his math lessons again. And then sometimes it's so real that the knowledge that he's gone seems to rip me apart."**

**She didn't interrupt him and he was grateful for her patience. He didn't know if he could speak again if he stopped now.**

**"The longing is so hard. I'm so angry that he left but then I….I…think it could be my fault. I should have recognized that he wasn't okay. If I had just…just followed him…made sure that he stayed out of trouble or….made sure he knew how much I care; that he wasn't alone. That we…that I need him. I'm sure he would have stayed. He would have."**

**He felt Kitty trembling and heard her sniffling.**

**It seems he wasn't the only one to feel guilty about that.**

"**It wasn't just your fault. Jubes, Rogue, Pete and I weren't any help at all. And Rogue feels guiltier than you could imagine. She thinks it's her fault because she got between you and John."**

**"She's wrong. It was me. I've let him down, because I took him for granted. Real friends don't think that about each other."**

"**Well, like I said, we weren't any better. Jubes and I were too caught up in each other. She was his best friend right after you. And Pete thinks he hadn't paid enough attention to everything around him."**

"**I guess we can share the guilt then!" he joked half-heartedly but he heard her snickering.**

**When Bobby came down for breakfast the next morning the others were already waiting for him. He gave them a shy smile and hugged Rogue as she approached him.**

**Pete patted him on the back slightly and they sat around the table. The adults, with the exception of Logan, were talking about the new found company, National Human Association, which of course seemed to forget that mutants were humans too.**

**They seemed to have been trying to pass anti-mutant bills on their representing senators for quite some time now.**

**And, sadly, it looked like they had quite a few of them in their pockets.**

**These were the times when Bobby could kind of relate to John's decision. He really could. But then again the easy way most of the time was just not the right way.**

**Bobby fumbled with his dry toast, drifting off again.**

**He heard someone clearing their throat and looked up to find an empty kitchen.**

**Well, Scott was still there and he was watching him intensely.**

**He sighed and threw his toast on his plate again.**

"**Bobby, I want you to step down a little. And before you complain, Kitty, Rogue, Jubilee, and Pete are going to do the same. There's just too much to work out, for all of you." That was what he had always liked about Scott. Always straight and to the point, never beating around the bush.**

"**I'm sorry…." Bobby gripped his forehead and sighed again.**

"**Don't be. It was my fault too. After Alkali Lake I was so wrapped up in my sorrow that I forgot about everything else. You, Kitty, Pete, and Jubilee are more to me than just former students or comrades in battle. I should have seen how torn up all of you were. And I should have at least noticed when Jean and I came back from the death. But I didn't and that's not something I will forgive myself for soon, if ever."**

"**No, it wasn't your fault. We all made mistakes. I could have said something but I thought…if I didn't say it out loud…it wouldn't be real…That I could pretend it hadn't happened at all."**

**Scott rounded the table now and sat next to him. He laid an arm around Bobby's shoulders and said "Bobby, even if I was a bad friend for the last month, you really mean a lot to me. You're kind of like the kid brother I never had. And even though it may surprise you, I miss John too. Yes, he did a lot of stupid things, even here at school, but I know his heart was true. I don't pretend to fully understand why he had left but I know it wasn't because he didn't feel at home here. I know he did, because he told me so."**

**At this Bobby looked up, surprise clearly written all over his face. Scott smiled sadly and continued "Yes, we had a heart to heart talk. It wasn't easy, of course, for either of us. But we managed and he only set me on fire once." At this Scott grinned, amused, and reliving his memory. The little pyromaniac had put up quite a good fight, both in words and with his powers.**

"**In the end he confessed that he loved these walls as much as the rest of us, maybe even more, and that he didn't know what to do without us. You and I both know about his parents. What his father did to him and his sister. That his mother had always let it happen when her husband beat them. And you also know about his life on the streets. This place was his save haven and I never thought he would leave that behind on his own free will." Scott sighed, resignation in his tone.**

"**Well, actually, he didn't leave on his own free will. We were forced to leave because a lot of guys in uniforms with guns tore this place apart." Bobby added, sneering.**

"**Yeah…maybe that was one of his reasons…knowing that even this place was no longer safe."**

"**Only God and St. John know…."**


	5. Chapter 5 Pondering Life

**Beeing done with it **

**Chapter five: Pondering Life...**

**Author: BlackBunny**

**Series: Movievers, after X-3 it's kind of AU but not really.**

**E Mail: BlackBunnyvorsicht-bissig.de**

**Rating: R...just to be sure. **

**Summary: John has an encounter with some mutant kids and decides to help them out and Bobby has a breakdown.**

**Archive/Distribution: Dry-Ice... **

**Category : Angst, hurt, slash, sex in later chapters. **

**Spoilers: All x-Men films**

**Parings: Bobby"Iceman"Drake/St.John"Pyro"Allerdyce and some more who watch from the sidelines...**

**Warnings: slash...language..a lot of swearing. Violence, hints of terrible pasts.**

**Second Warnings: I'm a german girl so it might be teribble to read for some of **

**you. I'm not that good in english**

**Disclaimer: I don't get any fucking money! I just play with the boys for he hell of it and I don't give a damn that it wasn't me who created them.**

**Authors Notes : Please go easy on me here, normally don't write in english...**

**Chapter five: Pondering Life...**

**John always knew that he wasn't a family guy.**

**At the institute he had never spend much time with the younger kids, if ever.**

**He didn't like their screeching loud noises or their naivete.**

**Still he found himself in the middle of a smalle restaurant, sitting at the table with 5 very energetic children and listening and talking to them.**

**Pika really seemed to like him.**

**If it was, because he had rescued her or just because she needed an adult to listen to her, he diddn't know.**

**But fact was that she looked at him as if they'd know each other ever since.**

**She told him shyly about her powers and he was kind of miffed that, she seemed to be more embarressed about them, than proud.**

**Pika could control water if she wanted to...or if she was frightened or upset in anyway. Still sometimes it didn't work.**

**John thought that sure as hell, it had something to do with her past and that the professor would help her with that.**

**John had allowed them to get themselfs what ever they wanted and in some way, he liked to help them.**

**He really didn't know why but it was nice to see their smiles and happy faces, when they talked about the manison.**

**He had told them about the other children who lived there and the teachers and their powers.**

**The kids were totally excited to live there and he had assured them that the professor, would take them in.**

**John knew the old baldhead, couldn't let them down.**

**He was to much of a softie.**

**Just like Bobby.**

**"Why did you leave?" asked the blonde girl next to him and he was startled at the question.**

**He hadn't expected it. And it was not something he liked to talk about.**

**Pyro didn't want to frighten them by telling them that soldiers hunted them all over the place.**

**But what could he say? It wasn't easy to explain.**

**Well, except for...**

**"Because I was an idiot and angry about something, that wasn't my buisness. I kind of had a...fight with a friend and...well, it's kind of complicated."**

**//Well, half true's are better than nothing. I was angry about Bobby and Rogue and I had some arguments about that with him.//**

**Pika looked at him expectant, but Sally seemed to notice his tense shoulders.**

**She just asked: "Do we have to school there, then? And can we go to college, after we finish?"**

**John smiled at her thankfully and nodded: "Yes, but I seem to remeber that you can finish college at the manison too. Well, they've got some colleges near and I know the professor allows students to stay, but that they've got to pay rent. And of course you can be part of the X-Teams too if you like!"**

**"What? That mutants who have fought against Magneto? And who help the police if mutant criminals can't be arrested?" Sally asked baffled and the others seemed more exited now, than ever. Well, the girls at that.**

**"Yes, that's them."**

**"Wow. And we can be that too, someday?" asked Pika full of awe.**

**John grinned. "Yes, but you have to wait until you're 18 and you've got to get permission from one of the teachers."**

**"Wow. That'll be so cool!" Sally grinned happily, but the boys looked rather miffed.**

**"You know, I really don't get why they're helping humans. It would have been better if that buckethead had won and the country was under mutant control." Law stated with anger in his voice.**

**Vain nodded at this and crossed his arms over his chest.**

**"So, you would have liked him killing Nora?" asked John in his best neutral tone.**

**The boys paled and looked at him if he was going crazy.**

**"But Nora's just a child and she very well could be one of us." Retored Vain still pale.**

**"Magneto would not care about that. In his world only the strongest had survived. And even if I don't doubt your abillities, but you couldn't have lived for long under his rule. And if it turns out that Nora isn't a mutant, he would have killed her on the spot. At the institute they would never kill any one. Well, they would, but only to protect others or themselfs."**

**They boys stayed still at this but Sally, spoke again.**

**"How do you know all this? I mean about Magneto?"**

**He sighed. That was it. Either he told them now, about everything or he settled with another half truth. **

**//Better not. I don't want to scare them away.//**

**"Because, Magneto, also known as Erik Lensherr, was the best friend of Professor Xavier and he told us about him. Also I've met Magneto, because the X-Men and Mystique and Magneto were once forced to work together. The Profesor and Mr. Summer were kidnapped and we had to get them back. Magneto knew were to find them, that's why we had to work together."**

**"Oh...he helped you rescue his old friend?!" asked Vain interested.**

**"Not exactly. He helped us to find him because, the professor was under mind controll of another mutant. And this mutant forced the Professor to find all mutants to kill them with his powers. Magneto wanted to rescue the other mutants and most of all, his comrade Mystique, but then he managed to make the professor find all humans and tried to wipe them out."**

**"The Professor could...he could kill us all with his mind?" wispered Law.**

**Pyro didn't know if it was awe, fear or disbelieve filling his voice. Certanly all three.**

**"Well, yes he could, but he never would to this on his own free will. Xavier believes that humans and mutants can live together in peace, somewhen. They just have to understand and respect each other. That's what he and the X-Men fight for."**

**John couldn't belive he actually tried to persuade the children to believe in these goals too. He was so far away from the boy he had once been, that he couldn't even decipher in what he himself believed in.**

**"I think that sounds nice." wispered Pika and leand against him. It was becoming quiet a habit of hers, it seemed.**

**John didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to hug her back now or say something?**

**He really wasn't that good with children.**

**Bobby for sure had put her in his lap by now and hugging her tightly. **

**Iceman always had his way with others.**

**But he wasn't Bobby, the little teddybear.**

**So he just settled for laying an arm around her shoulder.**

**"Yes, it's very nice. But it will take a lot of time to work out that way. Therefor what we all need is patience." Now he really sounded like the old baldheaded wisecraker. And that scared the crap out off him.**

**Charles always had liked to watch the children play in the grounds. So carefree and happy it made his heart fill with warmth.**

**Erik had maybe thought that Charles just rejected him because he thought the humans and the mutants could live together.**

**But it was because of his students. **

**He needed to make sure they were able to reach what they wanted, that they could live happy. Save and sound.**

**Charles didn't thought humans pathetic or unworthy, but if he had to choose, either for the safety of his students or the humans...**

**He would always put HIS children first.**

**But sadly with other mutants commiting crimes, he had to send the X-Men.**

**Otherwise, the humans would without a doubt, start a war against them, thinking all mutants were evil.**

**And then more of his students would die because of that, than the missions, the X-Men were send to.**

**It wasn't really a choice they had, just damage controle, nothing else.**

**Charles closed his eyes as he sat on the balkony. Feeling the wind on his skin and hearing the noises of the kids, as they played baskeball.**

**His thoughts driffting to Bobby, Kitty, Rogue, Jubilee and Piotr.**

**They were so young, but had seen more than they should have.**

**Felt more hurt than others.**

**Piotr, who had left his country and lost all his friends and family.**

**As Rogue and Jubilee had.**

**Rogue with her fear of hurting others and her longing to touch, which she finally was able to do.**

**Kitty who had parents who loved her but would never be able to understand her and her guilt over beeing not a good friend.**

**Jubilee who had lived on the streets, alone and hungry most of the time as John had.**

**And Bobby.**

**Bobby with his parents who had cared about him, but abadonned him as they found out of his mutation.**

**With a brother that hated him and his best friend lost.**

**Jean hadn't told him about what had happend and Charles relied on her judgment on this.**

**If he should know, she would have told him, but apparently she thought they could cope with that alone.**

**He sighed and opened his eyes again.**

**Sometimes he wondered if John was allright. The boy had quiet a talent to survive, no doubt.**

**And as he knew Erik, he had made sure that St. John would not forget to feed his intelectual horizion too and get him some money if he ever had to be on his own again.**

**But still, it had to be difficult for him.**

**John hated to be alone and he hated to hide who he was.**

**But in order to survive Pyro had to do both.**

**Sometimes Charles died to trace him down, just to make sure he was still allive and as well as he could be.**

**But he had resited the urge to try.**

**It would be a way of missusing his powers and he had sworn to himself that he would never do such a thing.**

**But still the urge was there.**

**He was quiet certain too that Johns whereabouts were one of the reasons the junior X-Team wasn't able to operate. **

**They all were his friends and even if he was gone, they were unoubtly worried about him.**

**The last month were just so trobled that until now, they hadn't had time to cope with it, before.**

**Charles sighed again, frustrated at his inabillity to help them.**

**If he would just use Cerebro...but no, he couldn't.**

**He had always made sure his students knew about the missuse of powers and why that just wasn't acceptable.**

**//Oh, to hell with it! I'm not going to influence him! Just find out were and how he is! No reason to berate myself!//**

**He chuckled lightly at the thought.**

**Erik would have had a good laugh at this! Maybe he spend to much time with Logan?!**

**The little motel they were staying at was quiet nice.**

**Well, as nice as a motel can be, but something else was not to be found.**

**The kids were all sleeping and John had been too.**

**But he never was one to sleep long so he now, sat outside of their room, smoking.**

**He was still thinking.**

**What should he do after this?**

**Where to go?**

**And most of all, why somewhere else?**

**It wasn't like he had something to live for?!**

**Yes, he could survive and yes, he could live nice with all the money from Erik...**

**But what for?**

**He had no home, no family, no friends nor a lover!**

**It really didn't mean shit if you had nothing, but money and a lot of time.**

**Fuck, if he would go into prison it would be more fun.**

**Well, not exactly.**

**But hell, it would be better to, someday walk out of prison and live normal again, than to hide for the rest of his life.**

**If he would go...**

**Maybe he could talk to the others again someday?**

**Maybe they would forgive him and take him back?**

**Then he would have something to look forward to.**

**Of course he couldn't assume they'd just forgive him, because he had taken his punishment, but it would show them that he knew he was wrong, wouldn't it?**

**But he maybe would have to stay in jail forever and then he would not be able to at least make up to them again.**

**Maybe he would be sentenced to death?**

**Well, his life now couldn't really be better than that otherwise he wouldn't even think about turning himself in.**

**Hm...a wise decision St. John...**

**"What the fuck?" John yelled, jumping at this in panic.**

**I'm sorry, I don't inteded to frighten you but watch your languege St. John. **

**//Oh hell...Professor Xavier?//**

**Yes, the very same.**

**John thought he might faint right then and there.**

**Not a very good idea, John. I wouldn't be able to talk to you anymore.**

**//What do you want? And there I thought this kind of...thing fell under the **_**don't-missuse-your-powers-rule**_

**Well, I'm not exactly missusing them. **

**I was just seeing how you are and talk to you a little.**

**A light smile crept on Johns face.**

**//Talking? About what? When to pick me up to send me to jail?//**

**No, actually about those friends of your.**

**//I have no friends.// He thought even though the images of Jubilee, Kitty, Rogue, Pete and Bobby popped into his mind.**

**Yes, you have. They're all very worried about you. And they miss you.**

**John felt a cold lumb rise in his throat. They really missd him?**

**How could they? He had run from them and played criminal with the brotherhood.**

**His legs began shaking and he had to sit down.**

**//Why...how...//**

**Because they love you. And love as we all know doesn't vanish, because the other isn't with us anymore.**

**//I'm...on my way ho...to you!//**

**Really? You want to come back? **

**The Professor sounded supprised. Well, as supprised as you can sound on a telephatic level.**

**It confirmed Johns beliefs that Xavier hadn't interferred as he was with the kids.**

**Kids? Don't tell me you're already a father, St. John?!**

**Pyro chuckled at the exasperated voice.**

**//Not really but you can say that I'm kind of in charge of a few very energetic children.//**

**Well, that story I want to hear!**

**//Allright but can we talk about that later? Since you're there I would like to know if you're willing to take them in? All five of them even if the youngest is no mutant, yet.//**

**Of yourse I'll take them in. Well with the youngest it could be difficult since she's probably not used to this.**

**//Ah, don't worry about that. She's used to other mutants. Her name is Nora and she lived with her sister Sally, who is a mutant by the way, and three other kids in LA. Needless to say they're all street kids. So if you'll take them in, you should know that the boys will certanly remind you off me.//**

**Sounds challenging. So Five kids. Besides Nora all mutants, but she could be too because her sister is, right?!**

**//Well, yes. Vain is able to control sprouts and plants, Sally can make a kind of energetic frisbees and throw them at others. Patricia is able to controll water, but with Law I don't know. He's got an injuried head and didn't want to talk about his powers so...//**

**Hm. That sounds like they'll find themself quiet at home here. But you didn't answer my other question. Do you want to come back?**

**That didn't need much thinking. Of course he wanted to, but should he really do it? How could he face the others after all the shit he had done?**

**That wouldn't do with a simple "I'm sorry" and he really couldn't blame them. **

**Hell, it WAS the most idiotic thing he had ever done and even his settig the kitchen on fire once couldn't compare to leaving with Erik and blowing buidlings up.**

**He could almost predict what his friends would do if he came back.**

**Kitty, Rogue and Jubilee undoubtly would slap him a few times in the face (which he knew he deserved) Pete would (after rightfully kicking his ass) give him the silent threatment and Bobby...**

**Fuck, Bobby would never speak to him again and ignore him forever and a day.**

**John would like it more if Bobby just screamed at him and then frooze him solid, but that really wouldn't be the Dake-Way.**

**St. John, I can assure you that the girls won't hit you...very hard and that Piotr has no desire to as you placed it kick your ass. But what off Bobby I can't tell. He's changed John. He's not the same person you knew, anymore. But one thing is for sure. They all need you. And even if it is hard, don't you think it'll be better to try than never see them again?**

**//You really would allow me to come...home?//**

**Yes, St. John, I do allow you to come home, even though you and I know that it will be challenging to renew your friendship with the others. But yes, we would all be happy to have you back.**

**//The kids and I will be there in one day. Hope we make it home without Vain and Law strangle each other.//**

**Good journey, John. Be safe.**

**With that Pyro felt the professors presence leave him.**


	6. Chapter 6 Coping with Pricks

**Being done with it **

**Chapter six: Coping with pricks...**

**Author: BlackBunny**

**Series: Movievers, after X-3 it's kind of AU but not really.**

**E Mail: **

**Rating: R...just to be sure. **

**Summary: John has an encounter with some mutant kids and decides to help them out and Bobby has a breakdown.**

**Archive/Distribution: Dry-Ice... **

**Category : Angst, hurt, slash, sex in later chapters. **

**Spoilers: All x-Men films**

**Parings: Bobby"Iceman"Drake/St.John"Pyro"Allerdyce and some more who watch from the sidelines...**

**Warnings: slash...language..a lot of swearing. Violence, hints of terrible pasts.**

**Second Warnings: I'm a German girl so it might be terrible to read for some of **

**you. I'm not that good in English**

**Disclaimer: I don't get any fucking money! I just play with the boys for he hell of it and I don't give a damn that it wasn't me who created them.**

**Authors Notes : Please go easy on me here, normally don't write in English...**

**Chapter six: Coping with pricks...**

**Hank McCoy had one of the worst days in his life.**

**He was pissed off. Really pissed off.**

**In all his time as a diplomat, he never had lost his patience, but there's always a first time for everything, right?**

**The pathetic idiots of that NHA(National Human Association) were really getting the better of him.**

**He was back in the USA just since five hours and these buggers, had insulted him six times already.**

**He was glad to be back home and getting to see the X-Men again, but that shit heads who called them selfs senators, had made snide comments about him the last three hours.**

**When the phone rang he had trouble controlling his voice, but he managed to not let his anger be heard.**

**"Hank McCoy, here?"**

**"Hank, its I. I heard you are back in country."**

**"Charles, I'm so glad to hear your voice, these people around me are really eating at my nerves!"**

**"Ah, I guess that means you already met the new elected senators of Georgia, Utah and Kansas?"**

**"Oh yes, I have and it took all of my willpower not to break their necks. But let's don't talk about that. Is everyone alright at the mansion? Jean and Scott still the couple or has Logan been able to seduce her?"**

**He heard Charles chuckle lightly at the other end.**

**"No, I'm afraid Logan has set his interests on someone else now. But to tell you the truth, we got quiet some problems at the moment. Our junior X-Team is kind of on hold for the time being."**

**"What? Why? Is one of the kids hurt?!"**

**"Well, not physically. But yes, they're hurt and by that I mean the whole team, but especially their leader. That's one reason I'm calling. I need you to do me a favor if you're able to. It will be quiet challenging and I don't suppose that you'll like it!?"**

**Hank pressed one hand over his eyes. That really sounded like a kamikaze mission.**

**"Alright, tell me and I'll see what can be done." Famous last words.**

**666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666**

**"You've got to be kidding? How was Hank able to pull that off?" Asked Scott in a more than surprised voice.**

**"I don't know how, but he did!" Charles answered not quiet sure if he should be happy that it had been so easy or suspicious.**

**"He just called back and said the president and their lawyers had sanctioned it."**

**"That sounds just to easy!" Logan threw in and frowned slightly.**

**"I mean, no doubt McCoy is a great diplomat but, how in hell did he manage to get Pyro pardoned?"**

**"As I said, haven't got a clue, but he said he would call again. I'm quiet sure there are some terms that are to be fulfilled in order to let John stay here and not in prison."**

**"There sure as hell are!" announced Wolverine. "Maybe he has to take one of the new cures? Pyro would rather die then give up his powers."**

**"Well, lets hope it's not something like that, because you're absolutely right with that. John couldn't let go of his powers." Jean said sighing sadly.**

**"But even if this all turns out to be okay, how do we find him?" Asked Ororro.**

**"We don't need to find him." Charles said grinning amused. "He's on his way home!"**

**"WHAT??" Four shocked adults shouted...**

**666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666**

**John had parked the car outside the school and looked at the gates.**

**He was still afraid. This was his last chance to turn around and run, but he knew that he didn't really wanted to.**

**He wanted to go in, beg for forgiveness and hope they wouldn't kill him on the spot.**

**Sure the Professor had said they would be happy to get him back, but still.**

**But it was no use to just sit here with the kids staring at him as if he was loosing his nerve, which was exactly what happened.**

**None of them had said anything to him as if they were sensing, that he needed some quiet moments.**

**He took a deep breath and started the engine again, then driving up to the front gates...**

**666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666**

**As they stood outside the building, with Pika holding his hand as if her life depended on it, he wished again that he had never left.**

**The doors were open and he tried to smile at the children.**

**"Don't be afraid. Every thing's going to be fine."**

**"Well, that's what we thought, but you don't look like that!" Law accused him.**

**"Alright, for you it's going to be fine, but I don't know about me because I had a fight with them before I left." He explained.**

**He took another deep breath before he went in, Pika still holding his hand.**

**As predicted in the Lobby he found himself, face to face with the Professors.**

**Jean and Xavier smiled at him, but Logan, Mr. Summers and Ms. Munrore just looked suspicious.**

**"John, it's good to see you're all in one piece." the red haired woman said and came over to hug him tightly.**

**He wound one arm around her, his other still occupied with Pika.**

**"Hello Dr. Grey. It's good to see you too." **

**She still smiled at him as she separated from him again and then looked down at the girl next to him.**

**"Oh, sorry." He noticed now that the kids were all still hiding behind him.**

**"Kiddies, this is Dr. Jean Grey, Professor Xavier, Mr. Summer, Ms. Munrore and Logan. They are teachers at this school."**

**"Well, it's obvious that they're teachers. What else would adults do at a school?!" Vain snapped at him and threw him a dirty look.**

**John just grinned and quirked his eyebrow at the Professor with a I-told-you-so-look.**

**But Xavier just grinned amused and said: "Well, if you were so kind and follow me to my office."**

**As you said St. John, but don't worry, you know the teachers here like a good challenge.**

**666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666**

**Pika was, even though she had liked the idea of staying, quiet nervous it seemed.**

**And even if he was too, the responsibility of making sure she would calm down, made his own nervousness vanish.**

**Right now she sat on his lap and played with his zippo, while John caressed her back softly.**

**It seemed the possibility to do something with her hands and to be near him calmed her enough to pay attention to the Professor.**

**"So you've been out of school for over two years?! Well, it will require some extra work, but I'm sure you'll manage it. Do you have any questions?" Xavier said and waited for them to ask.**

**"Yes, I have two!" Law said and stood up from his seat.**

**John grinned in amusement, as he watched the kid trying to challenge the other man.**

**"What else do you want from us? And why the hell would you take us in without anything in return?"**

**The Professor was used to this question, because all street kids asked it when they came here.**

**Xavier flashed John a knowing smile as he answered: "Well, I do expect that you all work very hard in your classes and that you learn to use your powers and control them properly.**

**Of course I know that likely you'll have accidents with them, as had other students before you. But I expect that you work hard to learn this. That is all, besides from kitchen duty, of course."**

**Vain and Law still looked suspicious, but to their surprise it was Nora who reprimanded them.**

**"Well, that's sounds good, so shut up the two of you and be grateful that we're allowed to live here. I really wouldn't want to go back."**

**The boys both sighed and gave in. It really wasn't a good idea to go back.**

**"Good, if you would excuse us now. We've got some things to work out with John. Jean, would you maybe take them to the kitchen?"**

**The red haired women nodded and the kids followed her out the room.**

**As the door shut John got the bad feeling in his stomach again.**

**"So, John...how did you find them?" Xavier asked and he was kind of thankful for this.**

**He had a little bit more time, before the execution began.**

**666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666**

**"...and when I didn't find out your number I took them with me..." as he ended the door opened again and Jean walked back in.**

**She sat next to him and patted him on the shoulder.**

**"We're glad that you're back, John. We hadn't had time to tell your friends, yet. They're in the city and will be back in a few hours."**

**John felt his stomach twitch. Oh, hell he was so dead!**

**"I hope you're not burring me in the backyard. Well, if you find parts of my body, cause I'm sure Jubes is going to fry me on the spot."**

**The adults snickered lightly at this, even Logan cracked a smile.**

**"If I were you I would be more worried about Bobby." Mr. summers said now.**

**"He's really pissed at you for the stunt you pulled on Alcatraz."**

**"What stunt?" He asked trying to play dumb. Had Bobby noticed, that he hadn't really tried to win? **

**"You never were a great liar, John." Jean smiled.**

**"And yes, he noticed it. And that really, got him angry, but I don't think it's the worst of the things that happened between the two of you."**

**"I know." he answered silently. There was no way, Bobby would forgive him...especially after he had fried the lawn of Drakes parents house.**

**"John, you don't have to if you don't want, but will you end the school here?"**

**That caught him off guard again.**

**He hadn't really thought about it, he was more worried about staying here in general.**

**"Uh...well...don't know...but it would be better, I guess."**

**"Yes, it would be better." said Xavier smiling but then he got serious again.**

**"John, you should know, that Hank managed to get you pardoned. You're not going to be put into jail."**

**"What?" the pyromaniac just looked completely struck. "How the hell, did he do that?"**

**"Well, there are certain things you've got to do for that." The professor continued.**

**"First, you're under house arrest, for the time being. You're not allowed to leave the mansion. Second, they want to know were the brotherhoods base is or was. Our X-team will search the base then."**

**John grimaced at this. Sure as hell there had to be something like this.**

**And even if he knew, neither Erik nor Mystique would be there...**

**Still it felt like treason. They had done so much for him.**

**How could he betray them after all that?**

**"I...of course I will stay and not leave the mansion..." he said looking at the floor.**

**"But you won't tell us were the base is?!" asked Logan with a light snarl in his voice.**

**"I...I know you won't understand, but...they...they were always there for me. Watched my back and..." He was about to say 'loved me' but in truth he didn't know if he was right about that.**

**Still, they'd threated him as if they would!**

**Charles sighed at this.**

**He didn't even needed his powers to know what was going through the boys mind and he understood.**

**He, after all, knew Erik too. **

**"John, I understand it's a difficult decision and you don't have to make it now. Just think about it a bit more, alright?"**

**Pyro nodded and bit his lips strongly...**

**666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666**


End file.
